Ne me trouve pas
by NOLEMON
Summary: •OS•Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du essayer de la retrouver. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Mais elle n'aurai pas dû.


**Bonjour monsieur l'OS, que faites vous dans ma tête ?**

**Eh bien voilà, un OS tout pourri qui m'est passé par la tête. Bonne lecture (si elle peux être bonne)**

_Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du essayer de la retrouver. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Mais elle n'aurai pas dû._

-Luka !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses bonbons attachés en queue de cheval haute se retourna. Elle portait une longue robe fuchsia à laquelle étaient assorties des ballerines noires. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise si profond que l'on aurait pu se perdre dedans. La prénommée Luka venait d'entendre la voix enfantine d'une blondinette d'environ 16 ans dont la courte frange était retenue par des pinces bleu ciel. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient grand écarquillés et laissaient apercevoir le bleu de ses yeux qui était un peu plus clair que celui des yeux de la rose mais qui, contrairement à la rose, laissaient voir toutes ses émotions. Elle portait une courte robe de dentelle noire et blanche et des escarpins rouge vif. Ses yeux, dont les cils avaient été étirés avec un mascara de première qualité, avaient été soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner. Sur sa bouche avait été appliqué un gloss parfum vanille comme on en trouve dans les magasins pour enfants. Cependant, sur cette jeune fille, le parfum de vanille la rendait encore plus attirante. Ses ongles délicats avaient été vernis de rouge, le même rouge que ses chaussures. Le reste de ses courts cheveux couleur blé étaient attachés en un délicat chignon auquel était attachée une fleur de lys d'un blanc éclatant.

-Que… soupira Luka d'une voix entièrement plus mature.

-L-luka, tu te rappelles de moi quand même ? Tu a été ma professeur de dessin bordel !

Luka laissa échapper un soupir énervé. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne se rappelle pas d'une de ses élèves ? En effet, Luka avait été professeur de dessin dans une classe de troisième au collège, lorsqu'elle avait 20 ans. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle l'ai oubliée _elle_ ?

**Flash Back**

_-Professeur Megurine !_

_Le professeur Megurine Luka se retourna pour faire face à une de ses élèves, Rin Kagamine._

_-Rin, voyons, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Luka…_

_-Pardon Luka, je vous ai dérangée pendant votre…travail.. ?_

_-Tutoie moi Rin, je ne suis pas vraiment une professeur, tu le sait._

_-Peut importe Luka, tu es une stagiaire mais tu es aussi ma meilleure amie ! couina la blonde en rougissant._

_-Ah, c'est vrai…_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que.. ?_

_Rin observa la pièce où se tenait auparavant la chambre de Luka. Tout était vide. Les valises roses pâles à ses côtés, Luka semblait attendre pour sortir de sa chambre._

_-J'ai un voyage à faire Rin, je reviendrais promis…_

_-Non ! Tu mens ! S-si tu a fais tes valises, c'est que tu ne reviendras pas ! hoqueta Rin en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_-Rin, excuse moi de t'avoir mentit…_

_-N-non je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir si rapidement !_

_-Rin, j'ai un avion…_

_-Non !_

_-Promets moi une chose._

_-L-laquelle ?_

_-N'essaye pas de me retrouver._

_-H-he ?_

_Luka pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde qui perdit l'équilibre et permis à Luka de passer la porte de sa chambre._

_-À une prochaine fois, Rinnie._

_-Luka, non, attends je.. !_

_La phrase de la pauvre Rin fut coupée par les portes de l'ascenseur ans lequel se tenait Luka, puis, le silence vint. Seul un léger bruit de sanglots se fit entendre. Luka pleurait._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Luka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-C'est bon ? Tu te rappelles de moi ? demanda la blonde.

-R-rin.. ?

-C'est moi !

Mais comment se faisait-il que Rin se trouve à cette fête ? Cela pourrai être trop… douloureux pour cette enfant.

-Luka, je voulais te le dire depuis deux ans maintenant, je… rougit Rin en commençant sa phrase.

Elle fut aussitôt interrompue par la voix imposante sortant des hauts parleurs.

-Nous allons aujourd'hui célébrer le mariage de Monsieur Leon ici présent…

Un homme en smocking noir, aux cheveux courts et blond et aux yeux verts se leva pour aller prendre place à côté du maire Kamui Gakupo qui se tenait dans cette salle et de son secrétaire Utatane Piko. Rin les regarda d'un air enjoué.

-Alors, tu es de la famille des mariés ? rit-elle.

-Euh, en réalité je…

La voix de Gakupo résonna à nouveau :

-Et madame… Piko, attends deux secondes, je finis mon discours…

Le jeune secrétaire aux cheveux argentés tirait impatiemment sur la chemise du maire, les joues rouges et le regard suppliant. Rin éclata de rire.

-Je veux le même en peluche !

-Oui Piko, promis, bref… Et madame Megurine Luka ici présente.

Luka se leva à contrecœur tandis que Rin s'immobilisa, les larmes aux yeux. La blonde se leva de sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant de la salle des fêtes du village pour courir à travers ce dernier, en larmes. Elle ne cessait d'hoqueter, hurlant toute la tristesse qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Derrière elle courrait son ancienne professeure.

Rin devait se décider à l'oublier, elle 'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit un fardeau pour Luka. Elle devait oublier leurs moments passées ensembles. Elle devait oublier ses sentiments pour elle. Mais comment oublier les sentiments que l'on a pour quelqu'un si on les a gravés sur son poignet ? Rin ne voyait pas d' autre solution. Après tout, depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait été qu'un fardeau pour les gens t depuis a mort de son frère, Len, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre à part Luka. Cependant, si Luka se mariait, elle lui serait dérobée à jamais et Rin ne pourrait plus réaliser son rêve.

En traversant un pont isolé, Rin se rappela qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Or, Rin voulait absolument mettre fin à ses jours. Luka allait être heureuse sans elle. D'ailleurs, c'est cette même femme qui lui avait dit de ne pas la retrouver. Elle la haïssait sûrement. Seulement, tout en sachant qu'elles ne pourraient jamais réaliser son rêve, Rin y avait cru, elle s'était battue pour cela.

Et ce soir même, Rin alla rejoindre Len dans les profondeurs du fleuve.

**Flash Back**

_-Luka, tu dois y aller !_

_-M-mais, Luki !_

_-Maman veut que tu te marie avec Leon, tu vas le faire !_

_-Combien de temps prendront les préparatifs ?_

_-Deux ans._

_-Deux ans ? Mais je peux encore rester deux ans au collège, non ?_

_-Non, tu dois participer !_

_-Pourquoi je dois l'épouser, lui ?_

_-Parce que, son argent pourra être utile à notre famille._

_-Luki, nous ne sommes plus au XIXème siècle !_

_-Peut importe, fais ça pour ta famille !_

_-Mais… Rin…_

_-Je t'interdis de la revoir._

_Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Luka._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Sur le poignet de ce pâle cadavre flottant à la surface de l'eau, inerte, on pouvait voir, écrit par une lame en acier, « Je t'aime Luka ».

Malheureusement, Luka, qui se tenait sur l'autre rive ne pouvait apercevoir ces mots et répondre à Rin que cet amour était réciproque.

**Pourquoi LukaxRin ? Parce que. C'est la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête. Et puis au fait, je crois que j'aime bien le LukaxRin… Ah oui, je l'ai déjà noté.**

**Je ne suis pas hyper forte en matière de lemon Yuri alors tous mes Yuris seront sans lemon (à part mon premier qui était foireux) jusqu'au jour où je saurais les écrire.**

**Bisoux *3***


End file.
